


Stove

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian tries to use Emma's stove, it doesn't go as he planned.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stove

It had been such a simple idea. Killain Jones was going to make a nice dinner for his girlfriend to come home to. The centuries old pirate knew how to cook. He'd had to while out on his own for a while. He couldn't spend every night in the nearest pub or tavern. As much as a sometimes he wanted to. And so he did know how to cook. But not with this bloody contraption.

Where did Emma keep her matches.

He grabbed his talking phone and hit the letters on the screen. A strange device. But Henry had shown him how to text. Not that he was actually good at it.

Matchds, luv. where are thry Killian couldn't quite text well with the Hook getting in the way. He hoped Emma understood that. And this blasted device didn't seem to have any way to add punctuation!

Killian waited for a response as he opened yet another drawer trying to find what he needed.

Emma glanced at the text from Killian on her phone. Why did he need matches? And who had taught him how to text?

There in the drawer next to the fridge. Why?

Killian responded to her text.

Thanks. Vooking

Killian set his talking phone down and didn't notice Emma's reply.

Cooking? Why would he need a match to cook? Oh no.

Killian, No! She hoped he got the message.

Killian didn't know what all the extra buttons on the stove were for. He lit a match and looked at the strange looking burners. He guesssed that he just needed to light the top of it. He set the match on the nearest burner. And it lit. It was far less controlled the stoves he was used to but he assumed tha't sjust how stoves worked in this land. He turned around the grab a pot. His coattail swung aroudn, fire engulfing it.

He turned the sink on and sprayed his coat. That part of the fire being extenguished.

This was a bloody well unsafe device. He tried to set the pot on the burner and saw he couldn't. The fire was exposed unlike it should be.

"Bloody hell," he glared at it. This wasn't going to work.

Henry walked into the house.

"Hey, lad. How was school?"

Henry was looking into the kithcen.

"FIRE!" Henry yelled.

"There was a fire at school?"

"No. There's a fire on the stove."

"Aye, there's supposed to be."

Henry sighed as he put out the fire then continued his conversation as he shook his head.

"No, Hook. There's not."

"What'd you do that for, lad."

Henry looked at Hook. He reached over and turned one of the knobs. "You just turn the stove on. You don't light it." Henry flicked it off.

Hook shook his head. Bloody confusing contraption that.

"I'm home," Emma said walking in.

"What happened to the stove?" Emma asked looking at the scorch marks on the stovetop.

"Sorry, luv, I was trying to make you dinner. 'Fraid it didn't quite work the way I'd planned."

it was a sweet gesture even if it had not worked at all. The stove was completly destoryed in parts now.

"Granny's?" Emma suggested. Henry nodded and Killian agreed.

"Granny's."

They went and had dinner at the diner. The newly broken stove in need of replacement a problem for another day.


End file.
